


She

by drowstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowstiel/pseuds/drowstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious girl enters, or you could say falls, into Sam and Deans lives. You wouldn't believe what she has to say to them. Could this information change their lives forever, or does it not matter to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! My name is C-Bee and this is my first fanfic. You can tell me whatever you want in the comments, including if I messed up a part. Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind, I can take criticism. Now, enjoy! :)

A small cough broke the rhythm of the ticking clock in the silent bunker of the Winchesters. The cough belongs to the great Dean Winchester, himself. 

Dean reaches for a steaming cup of coffee, resting on the table in front of him and lifts it to his crimson colored lips. He's sipping the black coffee, until Sam walks into the kitchen. He accidentally bangs the cup down onto the table as he glimpses at Sam and sees his brother hasn't brushed his caramel colored bed head. 

A yawn escapes Sam's mouth as he greets Dean, "Morning. Any cases?" He walks, sleepily, toward the coffee pot. "No coffee left for me?"

Dean looks down at the empty pot and replies, "No to both questions. Serves you right for the last time you did it to me." He smirks at Sam as he picks up the coffee cup to take another sip.

Sam decides not to reply and starts to look for the coffee beans to make his own coffee. He sees it sprawled out on the floor and sighs, heavily. 

"Did you really have to knock it on the floor, and then leave it there?" Sam questions, as he continues to stare down at the mess.

Dean looks at where Sam is staring and responds, "Knock what?" 

"The coffee beans are all over the floor. Don't act like you didn't know," Sam points at Dean, accusingly, while staring at him, coldly. You could say he is giving him the "bitch face."

"Woah, I didn't do it. Don't start pointing fingers, literally," Dean chuckles at his corny joke.

"Who else could it have been? You and I are the only ones in the bunker," Sam rolls his hickory colored eyes.

"Who knows? A ghost?" Dean shrugs his shoulders.

Sam scuffs and goes to get the broom to clean up the coffee bean mess. The broom scrapes against the floor as he brushes it into the dustpan. After he throws it in the trash bin, he actually starts to make his coffee. Sam doesn't like it black, like Dean. He likes to add French Vanilla coffee creamer, with at least three sugars. Sometimes, he likes to cut back, and put only two. Today, he decided to put three because he feels like he's going to need it. Sam takes his first gulp of the precious coffee he just made and spots the coffee beans, again. He decides to pick it up, off the counter, and put it on the highest shelf, knowing Dean won't be able to reach it. Serves him right for throwing it on the floor and leaving it for him to clean up.

Dean catches sight of what Sam is doing and speaks out, "Hey, what're doing? You know I can't reach up that high." 

Sam stares at Dean like he just said the hardest math question in the world and replies, "That's the point, jerk." 

"Wait, I'm supposed to say bitch first. You can't just say jerk without me saying bitch," Dean says as he stares at Sam the same way he's staring at him, but in his own "Dean" way.

"Oh, now you're making rules on when I can say jerk? Why don't I say bitch?" 

"It'll ruin the whole order of things. It also doesn't sound as good as when I say it," Dean gives Sam a side smirk.

Before Sam could even reply, they hear a echoing crash coming from one of the bunker bedrooms. Dean quickly gets up, as Sam puts his coffee cup down, and they both run to the source of the sound, while grabbing weapons, conveniently placed close enough to snatch. 

When they enter into the room, they see nothing. Nothing, except a broken lamp. Sam decides to look down, under the bed, aiming his gun, just incase. 

They hear a screeching cry, "Shit! What the fuck?! Gun! Ah! Put it away! I'm no danger!" A female crawls out from under the bed, and stands up. She dusts herself off. She has a baby blue, medium sized hair cut, with a visible black nose ring. Her makeup is a bit too dark for the pale face she has. Her clothes match the same darkness, with her dark gray crop top and black low cut jeans, with rips in them. The crop top looks like it says "serial killer." Oh, wait, no, its "serial chiller," but the word chiller is backwards. The shoes she's wearing are just black sneakers, no name brand type, just regular.

"Who are you, how did you find us, and more importantly, how in the hell did you get in?" Dean interrogates the girl, while keeping the gun pointed to her forehead.

"I-I don't know!" the girl squeaks out. 

Dean forces the gun to poke her forehead and asks, venomously, "What do you mean you don't know?" 

"Ah! Please, put the gun down! Its freaking me out!" the girl pleas.

"Dean, just put the gun down for now. I think she'll talk without the forcefulness," Sam places his hand on the gun to lower it, slowly.

"Why should we trust her?" Dean asks Sam. 

"Look, I know you shouldn't trust me because I did just trespass, but hear me out, okay? No more guns, please?" she tries her best to calmly ask.

Sam replies, while putting his own gun on a desk, "We promise not to use guns, unless provoked. Right, Dean?" 

Dean scoffs, but also puts his gun down on the same desk.

"Okay, your first question was what again? Ah, who I am. My name is Venetia. I am currently 16 and I'm having trouble remembering your next questions?" Venetia tells them.

"My next questions were how did you find us and how did you get in?" Dean says.

"Oh, I found you because I was tracking the Winchesters down. I got in, easily, through the air vents. That's why the lamp is knocked over. I was trying to close that vent right up there," Venetia nods her head the the direction of the air vent, "but accidentally kicked the lamp over, which I'm very sorry for. I would pay for it, but I'm fresh out of cash. Speaking of, could I have some food? I know you still don't trust me, b-" Dean cuts her off.

"Why would we give food to you, if you just broke into our home? And, what would a 16 year old be doing looking for us?"

Before she can say anything, a loud rumble comes from her stomach. She gets red in the face with embarrassment because that wasn't a normal hungry rumble. It was a starving grumble from deep inside her.

"Sorry about that, I haven't eaten anything in a few days," she let's them know.

Sam and Dean share a glance with each other and give her an understanding look.

"Let's continue the convo in the kitchen," Sam speaks up, as he guides Venetia to the kitchen. He pulls open the fridge and takes out a sandwich he was saving for tonight, but gives it to her.

Venetia gives him a downcast look and rejects the food, "No, its okay. From the looks of the contents in your fridge, you need it. You don't have to waste it by giving it to me."

"Its okay, we're going food shopping, tomorrow," Sam lies, while handing the sandwich over to Venetia.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's sure. Take the sandwich," Dean speaks up. "Now where were we? Ah, you were going to answer why you were trying to find us."

Venetia slowly grabs the sandwich from Sam's hands, while saying, "You're not gonna like what I'm about to say. You probably won't even believe me." 

"Try us," Sam responds, while nodding his head with his eyebrows scrunching together. 

"Are you sure you want me to say it?" Venetia questions as she takes a bite of the sandwich. Its a honey turkey sandwich with yellow American cheese. She, normally, would spit something like this out because it contained meat and she's a vegetarian, but she's starving and feels awful that she took this food out of their mouths.

"What's with you and always asking if we're sure?" Dean asks.

Venetia puts her finger up to signal that she can't currently speak because she has food in her mouth. Dean glares at her, assuming she shoved her face full of the sandwich, so she wouldn't have to speak. 

Venetia, finally, swallows the food. It took all her willpower not to look disgusted. She feels like she just betrayed herself by eating meat after being a vegetarian for a year. 

Trying to get through the disgust, she slowly makes eye contact with Dean, speaking loudly, yet scared, "Well, I come bearing news. I don't know how you'll take it, so I won't say if its good or bad." 

"Okay, come on, say the news," Sam coaxes on.

As she continues to make eye contact with Dean, she says, "You are my father." 

Dean chokes on the air. Did he just hear this right? 

"I'm-I'm your father?" Dean asks, with the most widest eyes he ever could have.

"Um, no. I was just afraid to look in my fathers eyes," Venetia sheepishly replies.

Dean let's out half of a relieved breath, but isn't completely relieved. Sam nearly falls on the floor. He has a daughter?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter probably doesn't make sense, or anything, but it will in later chapters. Also, sorry if its a bit rushed and not thought out. I wrote it late last night, lmao.

Sam catches himself, including his breath. This can't make sense. She said she's 16, right? Sam is 33. This would mean Sam had to be 17 when she was conceived. That has to be impossible because he was with Jess. He never cheated on Jess, wouldn't even think of it.

"If you're 16, that means you were conceived when I was 17. When I was 17, I was dating a girl named Jess. I would have never cheated on her, so how did you happen?" Sam questions.

"You don't know? You're a sperm donor." Venetia says, nonchalantly.

"I'm what?!" Sam brings his hand to cover his mouth, in shock. 

"Yeah, I don't know why or how, so don't ask me that." 

"Wait, if I'm a sperm donor, and you're my child, you're not supposed to find out who I am, unless I give my consent? I didn't give consent. How did you find out about me?" Sam asks as he looks far into the distance, searching his brain for a memory of becoming a sperm donor.

"I got a DNA test done. Simple, really," Venetia shrugs.

"Don't shrug like this isn't a big deal! Its a very big deal. How can I even believe you, if you are acting like this doesn't matter? I want proof of your DNA test." 

"I knew you were gonna ask that. Here are the papers. See? Right there. Sam Winchester," she hands over the papers with a big ass grin on her face, while pointing at Sams name.

"Sam, it says you're 99.9998% paternally related to her. Those papers are authentic, too. She's not bluffing," Dean gently pats Sam as he soaks this all in.

"I-I don't know what to do," Sam bends down to Deans ear to whisper, "What do I do with her? I don't know how to parent." 

Dean whispers into Sams ear, "You can do whatever you want, as long as its nothing bad. If she gets out of hand, you can yell at her. She's your daughter." 

Sam takes a heavy breath in and gives a hard stare at Venetia, "You can stay here, if you need to, but you're going to have to wipe all that makeup off and no more nose rings." 

Venetia stares at Sam like he grew another head. She then looks at Dean with the same stare, but with an eyebrow raised. 

"What did he just say?" she asks.

"You heard him, listen to your father," Dean nods towards his brother.

"You didn't even try to get to know me, first, and you're already trying to control my life?" 

Sam and Dean exchange glances. 

"Okay, you're right. I shouldn't have done that. Where are you from? Oh, wait, who's your mom?" Sam questions with scrunched eyebrows.

"I'm from nowhere and my moms dead. We're on a great start! Wanna actually know my birthday?" Venetia asks, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't take that tone with your father! He's new to this stuff. Give him some time and I bet he'll be the best dad you ever had," Dean informs Venetia.

"Okay, fine. I haven't had a home for about two years now. After my mom died, I didn't want to be put into the system, so I just ran. It was going well, until I ran out of money. I thought it would be a great time to see who my dad was. It wouldn't hurt, right? So, I did it and now I'm here. Now, tell me something about you. I know you're hunters," she sits down on the kitchen table. 

They both have wide eyes, as Sam asks, slowly, "You know we're hunters?" 

"Yeah, hunting deer and stuff, right? Do you, at least, put them out of their misery the first time you shoot them? I know some hunters like to shoot the side, or something, and let them run, bleeding. They say its to give the animal a fighting chance, but I believe that's bullshit. The animal is bleeding, you're gonna be able to track it. Why put the animal in that much pain? For fun? For games? I understand you need to eat it, but why torture it in that way?" she gesticulates.

They both let out a heavy breath as Dean replies, "No, we don't torture them, don't worry," he smiles at her.

"Yeah, we're good hunters. Anything else you want to know?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, what was your life like?" Venetia asks. 

"Basically, hunting. I've been hunting since I was small. I tried to stop hunting, once, but my big brother over there," Sam points at Dean as he cracks a wide smile, "pulled me back in. I'm actually happy I'm still a hunter. But, I do wonder what it would have been like, if I continued onto Stanford."

"Woah, hunting all your life? Doesn't it get boring? There's only so many times you can shoot animals, until you get tired of it. Unless, you're a sick person, who likes shooting things. Is my father a sick person?" she teases with her head tilted to the side.

"No, its not like that at all. Um, hang on one second," Sam drags Dean into the hallway. "Dean, should we tell her? I don't mean right away, but soon? She could get hurt, if she doesn't know."

"Hell, no! You just met your daughter. You'll scare her off and then you won't be there to protect her. Wait till we all trust each other a bit more. Okay?" Dean responds.

"Yeah, bu-" Sam gets cut off as a blood curdling scream rips through the bunker.

They both run back into the kitchen to find Venetia cradled in a ball, screaming, as Castiel, with a fork in his head, stands in front of her.

"What's going on?!" Sam questions as he runs over to Venetia.

"Cas what did you do?" Dean asks as he walks over to Cas.

"I don't know. I appeared and she started to scream, then she threw a fork at me," Cas informs them as he pulls the fork out of his forehead and rests it on the table.

"That's because she doesn't know of angels and stuff like that. You freaked her out," Dean says as Sam, in the background, tries to comfort Venetia, who just won't stop screaming. 

"Venetia, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. He wouldn't even hurt a fly," Sam goes to touch her shoulder, but she quickly jolts up and punches him right in the jaw.

Venetia gasps and puts her hand in front of her mouth as she says, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry! I thought you were the guy who-wh-" she stops everything she's saying as she stares into the mans eyes. She's frozen in fear.

"Look at what you did, Cas. You froze Sam's daughter," Dean laughs a loud "Dean" laugh. 

"Sam has a daughter?" Cas questions as he heals Sam and puts his finger on Venetia's head.

Her eyes start to show a bright blue glow as she says, "You're an angel, that's so cool!" 

"What are you doing?" Sam asks as gets up.

"Informing her," Castiel responds.

"Cas, I'd appreciate it if you stopped. We kind of agreed not to tell her, yet." 

Cas doesn't respond and a little glowing blue explosion happens where Castiels finger is. Cas head falls as Venetia starts to ask what she's looking at right now. 

"What is that?! Stop! What is-" another explosion, enormous in size, happens in the same place and they both fall back. 

Sam runs to Venetia, as Dean runs to Cas. After about a minute of them both trying to wake them up, Cas opens his eyes. 

"Castiel, what the fuck was that?!" Sam asks, pissed off.

"I-I don't know. I was just explaining angels to her, when all of a sudden I lost control of myself. Its like someone took over my body. I started to send her all I knew about the creatures you hunt. Ghosts, demons, everything. But, for some odd reason, the last creature I sent her was of her. And, I didn't send it classified as a human. It was sent as identified. Then, we got disconnected," Castiel tells them, dumbfounded. 

"Are you saying my daughter isn't a human and is something we hunt?" 

"No, what I'm trying to say whatever possessed me, sent that. I know its not true. There's nothing on earth that is unidentified to angels and her soul and body all point to her being human. There's not one thing that makes me think otherwise." 

"So, it was just a grace malfunction?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess." 

"How long will it take till she wakes up?" Sam questions as he stays seated next to Venetia.

"About an hour. I'm truly sorry, Sam. I don't know what happened," Cas apologizes as he disappears to where ever Castiel disappears to.

This is going to be so hard to explain to Venetia, when she wakes up. God knows what Cas sent her. Will she even want to stay with Sam, after this experience on the first day of meeting him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave your input.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I know its short, but I'll write enough chapters to make up for that fact. Don't forget to comment what you're thinking. (:


End file.
